I'd Lie
by Eloradenin of the Wolves
Summary: Entry for another contest on deviantart. Based off of the song, I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Couple used: Kuatau. Oneshot


**I'd Lie**

Utau closed her eyes and just let the wind whip through her long pigtails. She let out a contented sigh and tightened her grip around the boy pedaling in front of her. Kukai turned around and gave her a grin.

"Comfortable?" he laughed.

Utau didn't answer because she didn't know what to say. Three options came to her mind. One: "Yes I am very comfortable thank you, will we be there soon." Two: "No this is taking too long, I'm getting bored." Three: "Yes I'm comfortable because I'm with you." She felt her face go hot at that last thought and opened her eyes to make sure he wasn't looking at her anymore. To her relief his head was facing forward again focusing on the road ahead of them.

After a few moments his voice broke into the silence.

"Betcha I can guess what you're thinking."

Utau raised her head from his back in surprise.

"I don't think so."

He turned to her and grinned.

"You want to say something to me but you have three options on what to say and you can't decide which you like better."

Utau gaped at him in astonishment but then shook her head.

"Not even close. I was thinking about what to sing for Amu's birthday that's all."

Kukai grinned and shook his head.

"All right, lie all you want but I can read you like an open book."

Utau glared at him.

"Just watch the road and stop trying to _read _me."

Kukai grinned and turned back around.

"Face it I know you better than you know me."

Utau laughed.

"Oh really?"

Kukai nodded.

"It's true."

Utau smirked.

"Ok then let's test that theory. Everything you learned about me you probably learned from the magazines and Amu. On the other hand I've had to work hard to learn things about you."

Kukai turned around in surprise and briefly lost slight control of the bike which caused Utau to clutch to him tighter.

"Bakka! Watch the road!"

He turned back around got control of the bike, swerving it away from a pothole just in time.

After things were calm again he asked curiously.

"What have you learned about me?"

Utau smirked.

"Your favorite color is green, no big surprise there; you wear it all the time. You love arguing, especially with your brothers and me. You were born on the 17th of April and always celebrate your birthday by having a soccer game with your brothers. While you won't ever admit it, you would have loved to have a younger sister. You're the only one of your brother's that has the same color of eyes as your father. You can play the guitar. And lastly you have never let anyone see you cry since you were a little boy."

She finished and looked at his back smugly.

Kukai was silent for a few moments then at last he said quietly.

"You found everything on that song."

Utau's eyes flashed in surprise but she tried to keep that and her nervousness out of her voice.

"What song?"

Kukai didn't turn around or answer for a few moments until they were almost on the street to Amu's house. He stopped the bike right before a crosswalk and turned around to look at her.

"Don't play dumb you know what song. That Country song from America. I can't remember who sings it…"

"Taylor Swift." Utau blurted out and then put a hand to her mouth in shock that she had admitted she knew the song.

Kukai grinned.

"Yeah her. The song's called, _I'd lie_, I think."

Utau didn't say anything and she refused to look him in the eyes.

Kukai's eyes sparkled and his usual grin spread wider.

"Well what's the answer to the last part of that chorus?"

Utau still refused to look at him. She could feel her face going really hot.

Kukai grinned and leaned forward taking her chin in his hand and placing his lips over hers briefly.

"Well what's the answer?" he asked again quietly.

Utau stared into his eyes.

"You have 10 different shades of brown and the tiniest bit of green in your eyes." she breathed, "And as to the other part…" She paused briefly and looked down, "I'd lie."

Kukai grinned and forced her chin up to look into her eyes as well, before kissing her again.


End file.
